


Perfect Fit

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Jared Padalecki, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Jensen loves it when mysterious packages turn up on the step of his trailer.Even more when they come with a note from the guy next door.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I am not to blame. This is all J2's fault, with their "hey, we both have big matching big dick underwear." An also I was enabled, again. This happens a lot, but this is also about the only thing compelling me to write these days. The things I do for... I don't even know. Just. Read the trash, and please check out my other stories. It gratifies me.

Jensen finally gets the chance to breathe as himself again, and Dean Winchester gets put back in his box. Last day of shooting for the season, last day he’ll have to shave for the next four months. It feels good, better than good. Two full weeks of free time, and he’s got every intention of just dropping off the face of the earth for that entire time. Sure, he needs to get back to Texas but… he doesn’t have to leave today.

He’s always sort of melancholy about that last day on set, attached to the work, the character, everything about the show. Hell of a body of creativity, and to think, it’s gone on this long. Legacies, that’s what he’s trying to  _ not  _ think about but… he knows that Dean’s important.

Taking time to recharge though?

Right now, that’s priority number one. Go wipe off the make up, maybe order a pizza, and bum the fuck out until he’s needed again. Which hopefully won’t be that soon.

He does a cursory search for Jared - he’s wandered off somewhere. No big deal, he’ll be around soon enough. He knows what’s up, what’s going on. That last scene, there had been just enough bleed of Jared into Sam to let him know that yeah, he’s fucking down alright. God, just once,  _ once,  _ Jensen… Jensen wants them to kiss. On screen.

How many times they’ve let Sam and Dean into their bedroom, Jensen’s lost count. Makes the on-screen relationship all the more intense, but it’s surreal, to let that happen. Kept secret, too, by the handful of people who know that Jared and himself are a hell of a lot closer than they let on. Sure, a lot of it’s another part of the persona, but what the world sees as opposed to what they have between them, it’s night and day. Has to be.

Two weeks, that’s all it had taken for them to find each other. Fourteen years ago, and Jensen’s stomach had done all sorts of funny things when he’d met Jared. Hell of a fucking ride it’s been since then. Fourteen years together, and Jared knows him better than Jensen knows himself. Knows every dip, crevice, mood, flaw - but it’s not uncomfortable.

Jared expects nothing more from Jensen than what he can give himself, and it’s… Jensen has no words for it.

Yeah, that look on Jay’s face as they were wrapping up, Jensen’s going to make sure the door on his trailer is locked good and tight. Jared has a key, but that’s not going to bother him. He’s free to come and go as he pleases.

There’s a package on the step, right in front of the door. Nothing terribly large, relatively flat. He digs his keys out of his pocket and picks it up, hears the crinkle of plastic under the yellow packaging. Bendable, whatever it might be. Jensen goes inside, sets his keys, phone, all of that down on the coffee table and plops down on the couch, opening the top of the package with his pocket knife.

No sender address, which ought to raise some flags, and why did security even let this thing in anyway?

It doesn’t  _ feel  _ like a bomb, so Jensen finishes opening the package and…

Oh man.

He digs out two pairs of Saxx, black and red, ballpark pouch. 

Exactly like the ones Jared was wearing this morning when he’d been getting dressed, Jensen watching him from his place on Jared’s bed. God, they hug his boy perfectly, snug, sexy, as damn near perfection as Jensen has ever beheld. Knowing that Jay had ‘em on all day, Christ, it had been more than his job’s worth to not push Jared up against the set wall and take them off. With his teeth. That’s been his thing lately, undressing Jay in enormously inefficient, sexy ways. Pulling those damn trunks off with his mouth is an art and work in progress, just because there’s a lot of Jared to get around to take them off.

He doesn’t realize he’s feeling himself up until he hears himself groan, tempted to call Jared and make him hurry the fuck up with whatever it is he’s doing. Jensen didn’t get the chance to do more than kiss him this morning, and it’s been hell all day to not have more. There is no limit with how much he wants him, just how long he can go before he needs him again.

Jensen finally takes the underwear out of its packaging, and there’s a note, too, taped to the back of them.

_ Want you to take care of your boys just like I take care of my boy - J _

Goddamn thoughtful son of a bitch.

It’s a thing, with Jared, how  _ big  _ Jensen is. Yeah, Jared’s bigger, but he’s taller, so Jensen’s size - according to him anyway - makes him look all the more impressive. Boy’s got a size kink, has ever since that first time Jensen unzipped in front of him, wanting to “compare” - stupid kid shit, but look where it’s gotten him now. It’s never going to lose its magic how Jared’s eyes get all wide and hungry when Jensen strips down in front of him, hard and dripping, all because of him. Like Jared’s forgotten he’s fucking hung and beautiful too, far too eager to get his hands and mouth around the girth of Jensen’s cock.

Jensen stands up, already undoing his belt. He’s going to go wash Dean off before he dares put these on, thinking about just exactly how it is he wants Jared to find him. Ass up on the bed, sprawled out on the sofa? Possibilities are endless. 

Setting the underwear on the sink, he realizes that the second pair is actually a jock - doubtless, that’s the one Jared’s going to want to see him first. Plenty of time for functional later. Something about a comfy squeeze for his balls and a sore hole at the same time makes Jensen’s skin tingle. Could go the other way, but bottoming hasn’t been Jared’s thing lately. That’s completely fine with Jensen - he’s more than willing to let him do all the work tonight. Bottoming for Jared isn’t hard - lay back, spread his legs wide, and feel the completely drowning ecstasy of Jared’s huge fucking cock roll over him. Not difficult at all.

He scrubs off his make up first before getting in the shower, looking at the Saxx on the counter the entire time. He’s fully hard by the time he’s finished, foreskin pulled back as a result. There should be more than enough room in that pouch to accommodate him erect - there always is for Jared. He dries off, not bothering to restyle his hair - Jared’s just going to mess it up again anyway.

Feeling a pair of Saxx under his hands while they’re on Jared’s body is one thing. Sliding that jock up his legs and tucking himself down into them, yeah, he knows why Jared loves the damn things so much. They’re comfy as  _ hell,  _ even if they have no ass. He can work out in these, get them all sweaty, put them over Jared’s face while he rides him…

Getting ahead of yourself, Jensen, he’s not even here yet.

Jensen spends a few minutes checking himself out in the mirror in the bathroom, amazed at how the thick, well-constructed bands frame his ass without any loss of style, making it look… perky. He can live with that, and the lift he gets - even if he wasn’t hard - at the front, yeah, he already knows Jared is going to be doing a whole lot more crotch spotting than usual. He can cover up under the guise of wanting Jensen to be comfortable as much as he wants, but he knows better - Jared bought these for himself, and Jensen isn’t even mad about it.

He puts on a flannel, the air in the rest of the trailer chilly as shit, doesn’t bother buttoning it up. He grabs a beer and sits down on his couch, turning on Sports Center while he waits. Keeps cupping himself, tries not to stare down at his own junk. Precome’s started to leak out, as easy a turn on as he’s ever been, all because of Jared’s sinister motivations. Waiting is the worst part, just because he knows what’s on the other side of it.

Jensen manages to stay put for about ten minutes before he’s back in his bedroom, rifling around in his sheets for the bottle of lube he’s reasonably sure is still lost in the tangle somewhere. He can at least have it ready, since they lose time looking for it in the middle of things. He finally finds it, wedged between the mattress and headboard. It really isn’t big enough for the both of them, barely enough for Jensen - but Jared sleeps curled over him like a dragon guarding its hoard, so it isn’t a big deal.

He misses his California King in Austin all the same. Where Jared’s still working on his own mattress groove, and Jensen’s sheets are so, so soft but haven’t been slept under more than once. 

Jensen goes back to the couch and props his left leg up on the cushion, lubing up two fingers while he watches the Astros recap. There’s just enough of a disconnect that he mostly manages to ignore that it isn’t Jared’s fingers sliding into him, getting him good and ready. He wants to be caught like this, unable to wait, just so that Jared can slide right in. Finish the job of stretching him, not even all the way undressed - Jensen already knows that he won’t be taking these off when Jared fucks him.

He doesn’t jump  _ that  _ high when Jared pushes the door open from behind him, a soft  _ holy shit  _ escaping from him when he comes around the couch and sees just what it is Jensen’s doing.

“Couldn’t wait?”

Jared’s gorgeous, wearing a soft, green tee and the sweats he likes at the end of a long day of shooting. Bulge fucking city, between the sleeves hugging his biceps and the delicious hang of his cock underneath that gray material. The tee doesn’t quite reach the waistband of the sweats and Jensen licks his lips, seeing the exact same pair of Saxx peeking out the top. 

“Well, _ someone _ left these on the steps, and putting ‘em on got me thinking.” Jensen still has his fingers inside him, glancing up at Jared’s face. His eyes are looking between his legs, where Jensen’s doing his best work.

“Stand up, Jen, show me the PG-13 version first.” Jared pulls him up off the couch, holding Jensen’s face for a long, wet kiss. No one kisses like his boy, all sweetly possessive, the potential for so, so much more just under the surface. Jay keeps it in check initially, then cuts loose the more worked up Jensen gets him. Jensen wonders today how fast he can get him there, just so he can give him the pounding he so badly wants.

Jensen breaks the kiss and steps back, conscious of the shiny-wet of lube between his cheeks. Turns around really slowly, letting Jared get an eyeful of every angle. He feels gorgeous, objectified,  _ desired -  _ watching Jared reach down and grab his bulge is the cherry on the cake, his interest, his lust, signaled loud and fucking clear. Looking like he can’t decide where he wants to touch and taste first. 

He has that problem with Jared constantly.

“Alright, you win - they’re definitely better on you.” Jared reaches for him, chest to back, nipping at Jensen’s ear. “Bonus points for the lube dripping out of your ass.”

“Consider it your welcome present.” Jensen gasps, Jared’s massive right hand down the front of his jock, stroking and handling, rough like Jensen loves best. Different from his own touch, something he only ever wants from Jared. 

“I like presents.” Another nip, and Jared picks up the lube and steers him towards the bedroom. “God, Jen, been thinkin’ about em on you all fuckin’ day. Knew they were coming, and still couldn’t believe it when I walked in the door.”

Jensen  _ glows,  _ gets backed up against the doorway for another kiss. Reaches down and returns the favor to Jared, feeling delightfully undersize when Jared puts a hand above his head and traps Jensen, the other cupping his jaw. Jared’s already hard, big in his fingers, nearly so thick he can’t get his fingers all the way around. Goddamn proportional bastard.

They finally reach the bed, with Jensen going down on the foot, Jared on his knees in front of him. Pushes him back, laying Jensen out flat. Jensen watches as Jared nuzzles his bulge, the hard, hot line of his cock straining against the black and red fabric. Jared’s pink lips close around the head of his cock and it’s always like this, a fucking trade that Jensen has never asked for: any time Jensen’s ass gets wrecked, Jared provides some world class head to go with it.

Jensen reaches down, slides his fingers into the shower-damp tangle of Jared’s hair. His latest dye job is fading, so Jensen can see the errant grey that’s been creeping in over the last few years. Doesn’t take a damn thing away from how fucking good he looks - Jensen’s proud of his. Means he’s gotten this far, and this long to remember when neither of them had any. Jay’s still his boy, even if he is aging with a grace that few others can hope to match.

“Wanna suck you.” Jared keeps teasing him through the fabric, lapping at the precome he’s steadily dripping. Milking him without so much as a direct attempt, just teasing because they’re both hooked on the other’s taste. “Gonna bust my fuckin’ jaw open, aren’t you?”

Jensen groans, not about to let Jared’s runaway mouth get the better of them. “Any time you want, Jay.”

He finally draws him out of the fly, and Jared swallows him, greedy, soft-mouthed, wet. Jensen has to bite his hand to keep himself quiet, eyes glued to the enfolding blur of Jared’s hair escaping from behind his ears, hiding his face until Jared pulls back up, mouth full of cock, locking vision with Jensen at the apex. His eyes are watery from Jensen’s thickness, shaft held firm in his left hand as he dips his tongue under Jensen’s foreskin and swirls.

His, all his, and Jensen damn near wants to cry over it. Beautiful, beautiful man between his legs, pushing his legs up and back to finish the stretch job that he started earlier. Jensen hands off the lube and watches Jared’s lips go back down, sucking firmly at the halfway point, cock just bumping the top of his throat. Jared uses nothing but the muscles in his neck, his tongue, working Jensen hands free as he wets his fingers with lube, three tips brushing his still wet hole. 

Jared coats him thoroughly, head still bobbing, sucking, making Jensen whine for more. He has to stay quiet, because the walls of this trailer ain’t thick. Trouble is, getting head and fingered from Jared at the same time kind of shuts down the parts of his brain that are supposed to remember that. Not his fault, but Jared’s way too good at this to not show his appreciation. Knows that the result is better if he does.

Whether it’s twenty minutes or an hour or somewhere longer than that by the time Jared’s jaw aches enough to give it a rest, Jensen doesn’t know or care. His jock is soaked with Jared’s spit and his own precome, thoroughly ruined already. Brand new underwear, and they were pristine for what, forty five minutes?

Jared comes up off of his knees and blankets himself over Jensen’s body, trapping his wrists above his head. Mauls his mouth and tongue, pushes the taste of Jensen’s body right into his mouth. Filled at one end, not enough at the other. Jensen gets a hand between them, finds that JAred’s leaked enough to soak right through his sweats and underwear all together. Boy gets so damned turned on sucking Jensen off, and neither one of them have even come yet.

“Jay, c’mon, want you.” He’s trying to get Jared undressed, only how he’s positioned isn’t allowing it. Jared has him right where he wants him, wound up tight, ready to get fucked through the mattress that’s already on thin ice for any remaining integrity. It won’t be their first time, probably not even tonight, but Jensen is  _ ready.  _ Jared wound up with three fingers in him, nearly a fourth, but he left it so that Jensen’s just tight enough to squeeze on the way in. 

“Comin’, Jensen.” Jared gets up on his knees, grabs them hem of his shirt and strips. Jensen nearly bites his tongue in two, agog at all the chest and body hair that’s grown over his boy’s body. At first, Jensen thought he waxed - it’s just grown as he’s gotten older. There’s no white under his arms, so Jay definitely didn’t put on more deodorant after his shower - musk fucking city. All of him. He has to stand up to get his pants off, one layer at a time, and when his big fucking dick swings out, Jensen whimpers. All of that, going inside him. 

Jensen hooks his hands behind his knees and shows as much of himself as he can, just limber enough to where it won’t hurt as much as it usually does after. Staring down the barrel of forty one means you can’t do some things as well as you used to - but he’s got half a lifetime of freaky-ass sex with Jared to remember if he ever starts to feel down about it.

“Beautiful, Jen.” Jared crowds over him again, swoops another kiss into his mouth. He’s reaching for the stash of condoms in Jensen’s drawer, not even having to look as he tears one loose. They only ever suit up while they’re here - back home, they don’t. Jensen isn’t complaining, propping himself up as Jared braces himself up on his knees, opening the Magnum up and rolling it down his length. Watching someone put a condom on shouldn’t be that fucking sexy, but it’s Jared. 

“Could make one of those instructional videos.” Jensen keeps himself hard, pumping slowly while Jared slicks up, Even the Magnum looks too tight on him, even though Jared swears that it isn’t. “Most watched ever, right there.”

Jared chuckles, taps his dick against Jensen’s hole a couple of times. “You don’t think the world doesn’t know already I know how to use one?” He doesn’t tease, not this time. Slides right on in, inch by inch, the ends of his hair dangling just over Jensen’s face. He loves watching the look of ecstasy on Jared’s face when he enters, passing from awe to satiation to unbridled lust, knowing Jensen can handle him without pause.

Jensen wraps his legs around Jared’s waist, toes curling in the air. Balls fucking deep, and he still wants him closer.

“Christ, Jay, you got thicker since yesterday.” Jensen’s guts are burning, the end of Jared’s dick feeling like it’s stuck somewhere past his navel. Big fucking boy, always has been. He needs to move, but Jensen needs a fucking second to catch his breath. “Stop takin’ dick pills.”

“Don’t,” Jared grits out, smothering Jensen in a kiss. He reaches for something back to his right and how the hell Jensen missed it, he’ll leave to ponder late - but Jared shoves his musky Saxx right into his face, full fucking force of his sweat and body filling Jensen’s nose. He didn’t put clean ones back on after his shower, a full day’s worth of him trapped in the soft fiber.

Jensen inhales, deeply, and Jared  _ moves. _

Good fucking thing Jared’s wearing a condom, or Jensen’s sure he’d be knocked up by now. Jared’s going for long, deep strokes, growling, sweating,  _ take my big fuckin’ dick so well Jen, busting your pretty cunt right open -  _ there’s that mouth, running off the chain fucking  _ again,  _ driving Jensen up the wall with need. He’s not the one who taught him that, this is all Jared. Jensen showed him lots of other things but God, when he starts pouring filth, that’s all on him. 

Jensen just inhales his dirty underwear deeper, mouth full of it. Muffles his moans, eyes locked with Jared’s, crying for a release that’s building by slow degrees. Jared doesn’t have a hand on him, not this time, letting his dick do all the work. Jensen can feel his precome seeping out, onto his belly, the jock he’s still stuck through, his balls nestled yet trapped in the fabric. He knows what Jared wants, wants to make him dirty them all up, so that every time Jensen wears it, he remembers just how it is they broke them in.

Jared moves his underwear aside, biting his mouth in a kiss. “Gettin’ me close, Jen.” He pumps faster, harder, balls smacking against Jensen’s ass. “Can’t wait to get you back up, keep you ready and open for me all day.”  He’s serious too, the entire house within two days smelling like them on every surface, completely unable to keep their hands off of each other. Jensen kisses back, so hard that he hurts, Jared nailing him over and over, right in the sweet spot. Jensen can feel the heat rushing, blooming,  _ c’mon, Jen, blow your fuckin’ load for me, wanna see you come- _

Jensen does, his orgasm clawing its way out. Lands sticky-hot all over his belly, his jock, his  _ face -  _ Jared had grabbed his legs at the last minute, keeping him spread wide to fuck deeper. Jensen fists the sheets, lasting and lasting until he’s soaked from chin to navel. Jared shouts, his whole body arched forward - Jensen can feel him pulsing, loading up the condom, the sweat clinging to his chest hair and muscles like a fucking portrait.

All that over a pair of underwear.

Jared comes down slowly, licking the come up from Jensen’s face, listening to him whimper. He’s still inside Jensen, cock hard enough that he can’t pull out yet. 

Jensen doesn’t mind one fucking bit.

“You’re getting another pair, Jensen.” Jared rolls them over, pulls Jensen flush so that he’s sitting on him, the angle changing just enough to fully turn Jensen’s spine to complete mush. “Thought I liked you better naked but fuck, I don’t know.” He reaches back and snaps one of the straps, then smacks Jensen’s ass - just in case his claim on it wasn’t clear enough.

“Like I wouldn’t pay money to see  _ you  _ in a jock.” Jensen picks up Jared’s discarded Saxx and inhales one more time, wiping the sweat off Jared’s throat with them. “Two way street, buddy.”

“Guess so.” Jared leans up for a kiss, hungry in a soft way. “Now you know why I like ‘em so much.”

Yeah, Jensen decides, he does.

But Jensen likes them just that little bit more.

Even more if Jared actually agrees to the jockstrap thing.


End file.
